


Hide and Prey

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader, tw blood, tw bodily fluids, tw gore, tw non con, tw rape, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: You cautiously stepped into the next hall, completely aware of your surroundings. One wrong turn, one misstep and it would mean death for you. You stood in the dark corridor with your back to the wall, listening for any sounds of life. You were alone and safe, but that didn’t mean you would be for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An additional trigger warning note: this work contains blood, gore, non con, rape and many other explicit things. please do not read if you are squeamish.

You cautiously stepped into the next hall, completely aware of your surroundings. One wrong turn, one misstep and it would mean death for you. You stood in the dark corridor with your back to the wall, listening for any sounds of life. You were alone and safe, but that didn’t mean you would be for long. Keeping your guard up you slunk down the hall with your weapon ready to equipt. A noise sounded from above you and you jumped backwards already drawing your weapon to you in defense. You stood in silence staring at the vent above you, waiting for another sound but none came. You sprinted out of the hall as quietly as possible and down the next one even darker than the last. Weapons still drawn your feet felt heavy as you pounded them against the cement flooring. You screeched to a halt, you knew you needed to be quieter. You were tempting fate and your own demise, moving quicker wasn’t going to save you. Hopelessness set in as you ventured down a new path you had never encountered before. You were lost and you knew he was out there. You knew you couldn't survive this so why were you even running from him? 

You shook your head and tightened your grip on your weapon with shaking hands. You had a will to live and you were going to make it through this no matter what. Colors suddenly began to shine bright and wet on the dark walls, what looked like crude paintings done by hands scattered the wide space. You approached what looked like a green meowbeast holding your breath at the stench. “No.” you whispered reaching your hand to the color, too scared to dip a finger in. “no. no. no. no.” It was blood. You pulled your hand away and held it to your mouth feeling sick at the sight of paintings made from the blood of his prey. What if you were next? Your knees hit the ground loudly and your palms followed. You could feel yourself heaving as vomit pooled on the ground around you. You had to kill him. You had to save anyone else from this torture. “Fucker.” You mumbled as you stood up on wobbling legs, attempting to wipe the vomit from your pants. You took a deep breath and resumed walking this time with a mission to kill in your heart. He wouldnt paint again and you were going to make sure of it. 

The blood on the walls got thicker and the smell grew fouler the further you went, paintings became impossible to understand and the floor started changing colors from old dried stains. You could feel the need to vomit again rising and forced it back, the acidic taste burning your throat. No more hesitation. Colors mixed together in crude patterns down the wall and the floor had paintings begin to appear on them as well. You knew you were close. You crouched next to a wall careful to not touch what looked like fresh blood and took a step closer. Suddenly obvious growls rang from the end of the hall. You froze, scared, any adrenaline you had was long gone at the sound of his voice. Strained growls continued as you forced another silent step forward. You could see the beginnings of a huge pile. It smelled foul and you held your weapon to your chest as you examined the edge of the pile. Disgusting. You saw the outline of a hand. Then a leg. An arm. Body parts. It was a pile of body parts and horns. You swiftly held your hand to your mouth keeping in the gasps and vomit that threatened to emerge from the sight before you. You took another three steps just as silent as the last. Your body invisible in the dark, you crouched lower and peered at the side of the grotesque pile. Your eyes widened at the sight. 

Covered in dried and fresh blood, leaning his whole body into this bloody pile was Gamzee. His pants hung mid thigh and his makeup smeared across his face with bits of dried colorful blood etched it. One hand he had dug into his thigh, his claws easily ripping his own skin producing thick purple liquid running down towards his other hand that was roughly tugging at his bulge at a rapid pace. His face was contracted into a sick grimace as he grunted and moaned at his own pleasure. You couldnt stop your words before they left your mouth and you knew you had just signed your own death certificate. “Oh fuck, Gamzee.” His face raised in your direction, you could see his yellow eyes piercing into your own and you wanted to vomit all over again. He smiled. You felt your body freeze at the fangs that shone at you with nothing but murderous intention fused in them. “You think its motherfucking cool to motherfucking creep around here you little motherfucker??” You remained quiet as he stood to face you fully. “ I ASKED YOU A MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION YOU FOUL BLOODED SHIT.” He sneered as you winced at his words and ran at you with his teeth bared. You fell against the slick wall and held your weapon in front of you as he raced directly towards you. He grabbed the sharpest point of your weapon and you watched as it sliced his hand and he laughed. Horrified you fell to the ground below him, dropping your weapon as he released it. A piercing scream rang from you as his claws scraped against your scalp and he pulled you up to face him by nothing but your hair. “ill motherfuckin teach you not to motherfuckin show up where you dont motherfucking BELONG YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER.” You closed your eyes, ready to die, and ready for it to finally be all over. You were covered in other trolls blood and you knew your own blood was next. 

“Look at me. MOTHER FUCKING LOOK AT ME.” Your neck snapped to the side and your face burned as he landed a fresh slap across your face. With tears stinging your eyes you faced him and looked at him just like he demanded. He sneered again shining those terrifying fangs in your direction. “Since you like to all up and motherfucking watch me so motherfucking much, im sure you would beg to help a motherfucker out WOULDNT YOU YOU LITTLE LOW BLOOD SLUT?” Your body began to shake and he threw you onto the hard ground, you could hear your forearms scraping against the concrete and old blood splashed in your face. You couldnt hold it in anymore, you heaved onto the ground again and vomited in the rainbow liquid below. You could hear him laughing at you and you began to turn around. You whined as his hand came in contact with your sensitive scalp again and slammed your head back down onto the cold wet floor. You could hear him growling above you and your body began to weaken from the tremors it was facing. His other hand rested on your back and you whimpered and screamed as his claws ran down your back spilling your blood on your tattered shirt and his own hand. You looked up at him as he swirled his hand in your blood covering it in your color. His hand ran a trail of your blood down his chest and stomach pulling his pants back down to his knees. He pushed into your fresh wound again, moaning at the pained scream you produced. His hand covered in your color gripped the base of his bulge, already unsheathed and searching frantically for something to please. He pressed his nails into his bulge enough to hurt but not to break skin and groaned at the sensation. His hand in your hair tightened and you whined again causing him to thrust his hips forward against your ass. He roughly stroked his bulge watching it grow larger and larger, running his claws on the sensitive underside. He pulled your head back forcibly, bringing you to your hands and knees. 

You could feel his bulge resting against your back, the tip trying to force its way into the claw marks on your back. Tears ran hot down your face and you attempted to pull away from his grip. You heard a predatory growl and let out a week sob, “MOTHERFUCKING STAY PET.” your body began to slack from the abuse, worn and defeated. He let go of your scalp and gripped your hip drawing more blood from the side of your body, another empty sob released from your mouth and a grunt of approval was heard from above you. You felt his body grind against yours and the tip of his bulge rip one of the wider wounds and bury itself in it. You screamed again lifting your body in protest. You knew it was a mistake, his sharp teeth came in contact with your shoulder and you whimpered again as he bit down with full force. You were breaking beneath him and giving up any hope of living. He moved his mouth from your shoulder to your neck and bit down again drawing blood. You felt him lick at your skin as the blood trickled out of the wound. His bulge dug deeper into you and your screams were silenced by his loud grunts and moans. He thrust his hips farther forward and you felt your skin rip further as his bulge shoved into your skin. Empty useless begging left your lips as he rotated his hips against you, “please gamzee.. Please stop. Please gamzee. Stop.” His teeth grit and he threw you back down into the swirling ground of blood and vomit pushing his whole body on top of you, “shut the fuck up.” he continued to pound his hips forward into you and your begging came out as sobs and screams “Please gamzee please just kill me. Please stop. It hurts. Im dying. Please gamzee.” A guttural growl laced in annoyance rang right into your ear as he leaned further down on you. “I SAID MOTHER FUCKING SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS MOTHERFUCKER.” Pain range in your skull and your mouth tasted like rust and copper. Blood. He slammed his fist back on your skull again and more blood spilled from your mouth and head. You began to cry as he slammed his fist down a final time, a malicious laugh piercing your ears and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feed back is VERY welcome!


End file.
